


Telling Red !

by Phoenix_Blackwell



Series: Blacklist One shots  (ON HOLD) [3]
Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: Couple, Drunken Confessions, F/M, First Love, Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 03:42:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6036571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenix_Blackwell/pseuds/Phoenix_Blackwell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dembe and Lizzy tell Red their dating</p>
            </blockquote>





	Telling Red !

**Author's Note:**

> As requested by Trishabailey

It had been a whole month since Lizzy and Dembe decided to start dating…… And it was great, but the only thing was…….. They hadn’t told Red about it yet….. Something Lizzy was nervous about but knew it had to be done sooner than later.

Getting out the car Lizzy walked onto the plane were Red and his team was waiting, as they were tracking down another blacklister……During the flight all Lizzy could think about was how badly she wanted off the plane…… Feeling eyes on her she looked up to see Red staring at her.

“ What ? “ She frowned.  
“ You seem distracted. Everything alright ? “ Red asked before sipping his drink.  
“ Yeah fine “  
“ Lizzy I know your lying. Tell me “ 

Lizzy sat there thinking about it….. Should she tell him or not……. Part of her really wanted to just to get it over and done with, but the other half was so scared of what Red might say about the whole thing…. Sighing deeply she could feel a hand on her shoulder….. Looking up Lizzy smiled seeing Dembe sitting down next to her.

“ Raymond there’s something we have been meaning to tell you “ Dembe started looking at Red who frowned at the news.  
“ And what would that be ? “  
“ We dating ‘’ Lizzy quickly stuttered out, completely against her will.

Red sat there surprised for a moment as he looked between the two….. Lizzy on the other hand had at some point grabbed Dembe’s hand and was now holding it for the dear life….. Something Dembe was smiling at as he watched her being completely uncomfortable by Red’s silence.  
Hours seem to go by when in reality it had only be a few moments when Red set his drink down and smiled at the couple sitting in front of him.

“ I’m happy. For both of you ‘’  
“ What…. Really ! “ Lizzy asked shocked as Red laughed at her response.  
“ Yes Lizzy. I’m glad your happy together. Besides I’m a romantic at heart ‘’  
“ We have your blessing ? “ Dembe asked.  
“ Yes you have my blessing. And I promise I will do my best to protect you ‘’ Red assured.

Lizzy smiled at Red before turning to look at Dembe, who was looking intently at her smiling big….. Pushing her doubts aside Lizzy leaned over and kissed him deeply, earning a groan from Red….. Chuckling she pulled back looking deeply into the eyes of her lover…… Things couldn’t get much better than this…

**Author's Note:**

> This series is on hold for the time being. I may or may not continue in the future.


End file.
